Gotta be you
by Erik Arrior
Summary: "... Después de todas las vueltas que el destino ha dado, de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes. Tienes que ser tú. No hay nadie más esta vida con quien quiera pasar el resto de mi vida..." Jean y Marco se conocen en un campamento de verano en el cual comienzan a conectar de una forma en la que el primero de ellos no esperaba hacer nunca.


_**Summer blossoms**** (part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza.<p>

Estaba mirando la puerta de la cabaña de madera con desconfianza, cogiendo con fuerza de la tira que mantenía una mochila de un asa sujeta a su espalda. La puerta tenía algunos surcos pero parecía en perfecto estado aunque no podía decir lo mismo del techo, el cual parecía estar a punto de caerse a pedazos en cuanto a tejas se refería. No parecía la clase de sitio en el que Jean querría pasar tres días. No pensaba que fuera la clase de sitio en la que nadie quisiera pasar tres largos días de acampada.

Todo era culpa de su madre. Ella le había enviado allí pensando que sería buena idea que se mezclara los chicos del pueblo al que se mudaban. Pretendía que hiciera amigos en un campamento de verano. Ni siquiera había pensado que no acabaría en el mismo instituto que ellos teniendo en cuenta que había dos distintos allí.

—Al menos no es en una tienda…—se dijo a si mismo tratando de consolarse.

Tomó aire antes de tocar dos veces la puerta del lugar, notando en sus nudillos los surcos de la madera cada vez que la tocó. La punta de su pie derecho empezó a subir y bajar, tocando el suelo nervioso una y otra hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre calvo. No tenía cara de querer darle la bienvenida. Supuso que tampoco querría aguantar la cantidad de preguntas sobre el campamento que necesitaba hacer. Culpa de su madre también por empeñarse en llevarle ella y no dejar que cogiera el bus como el resto de las personas del campamento.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?—protestó el hombre.

Jean tragó saliva. Tenía una mirada autoritaria que le incomodaba. Desvió la mirada hacía un lado mientras maldecía por dentro y se prometía no volver hacer caso a su madre.

—Jean… Kirschtein—dijo sin mucho ánimo.

— ¡JEAN KIRSCHTEIN!—bramó casi al instante.

Se puso recto en un segundo, algo asustado. Miraba al hombre directamente a la cara como si fuera un militar mirando a su superior. Notaba un ligero pitido en su oído, lo más probable es que fuera por el grito inesperado que el hombre calvo con perilla le había dado.

— ¿Tiene algún problema o ha venido a hacerme perder mí tiempo?—preguntó.

Jean no entendió lo que dijo. Acababa de llegar, ese era su problema. Si aquel era el monitor que le mandaría aquellos tres días, lo llevaba bastante mal para empezar.

—Me han traídos mis padres y…—intentó empezar a explicar.

El hombre gritó otro nombre, interrumpiendo su explicación. Jean no pudo evitar sino maldecir al hombre por ser así. Le estaba poniendo de los nervios con tanto grito. Empezaba a desear correr a la cabina de teléfono más cercana y llamar a sus padres para que fueran a por él de inmediato.

—Keith, solo conseguirás asustar al niño con tanto grito…—dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta que el calvo le tapaba.

El monitor gritón no contestó, solo hizo un gesto poco complacido cuando otro monitor le dijo aquello. Jean sonrió burlón, al menos alguien tenía sentido común en aquel lugar. Pudo ver al hombre de gafas cuando el de la puerta se echó a un lado.

—Jean Kirschtein, ¿no?—preguntó, mirando unas ojas que sostenía en su mano. Jean asintió, soltando el asa de su bolsa—. Si, aquí estas. Te toca la Cabaña 4, aquí tienes…—le fue diciendo mientras se acercaba, tendiendo un trozo de papel en sus manos—. Un mapa de nuestra zona del campamento.

El chico asintió y se dispuso a salir de aquella cabaña de locos cuando escuchó gritar de nuevo al instructor calvo de nuevo. Parecía haber dicho algo relacionado con la hora de la comida pero no prestó mucha atención a aquello. Aligeró el paso hasta que se alejó y poder respirar tranquilo en cuanto se sintió lo suficientemente lejos. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Veamos, la Cabaña 4…—se dijo a sí mismo una vez apartó los pensamiento negativos de su mente.

Siguió el camino que podía interpretar en el mapa escueto que tenía en sus manos. Pasó por al lado de dos o tres cabañas que no parecían pertenecer al campamento de verano en el que estaban pues podía ver ancianos o familias en ellas. Entonces comprendió que estaba mirando el mapa al revés. Dio media vuelta sonrojado, alegrándose de que nadie que le reconociera le pudiera ver haciendo el tonto de aquella manera y volvió a hacer el camino hasta la cabaña en la que había parado antes. Desde allí empezó a intentarse en el conjunto de cabañas correctas (cinco en total), viendo solo niños o adolescentes como él haciendo bastante ruido.

No tardó más que un par de minutos en encontrar la cabaña con un cuatro dibujado en una tablilla de madera que colgaba del techo. Miró a su alrededor sin ver a nadie que pareciera pertenecer a la cabaña por los alrededores y subió las pocas escaleras que había hasta la entrada de esta.

Escuchó los gritos en el momento en el que empezó a abrir la puerta.

Dos chicos, uno de cabello castaño y otro con un rapado militar, se estaban golpeando en la litera baja de la derecha mientras un tercero intentaba separarlos. Nadie parecía notar la existencia del chico rubio, Jean pensó que era porque parecía una niña e imponía poco como para pararlos. Los que se peleaban gritaban tonterías e incluso reían, por lo que dedujo que estaban jugando en vez de peleándose de verdad. Chasqueó la lengua molesta, le había tocado con los inmaduros del campamento.

Fue a decir algo al respecto cuando alguien detrás de él se adelantó.

—Chicos, vais a espantar al nuevo…—dijo una voz alta y algo autoritaria pero con tranquilidad y suavidad.

Todos se giraron para ver al que había detrás de Jean. Era más alto que él y no parecía tener la misma edad que ellos, quizás un año o dos mayor. Su mentón era ancho y su cabello negro era corto partido a dos lados al terminar en la frente. También era ancho de espaldas por lo que, por más que pusiera cara de buena persona, llegaba a intimidar. Lo único que le quitaba autoridad era las pecas que tenía bajo sus ojos.

—Ha empezado Eren—aseguró el rapado, señalando al castaño, quien puso cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡No seas mentiroso! —protestó el tal Eren, golpeando su costado con el codo.

—Chicos, venga, vamos a saludar…—dijo el chico que parecía una niña.

Nadie le hizo caso, como antes. Jean empezaba a pensar que era el típico chico que era fácil aprovecharse de él. El chico de las pecas apoyó su mano en su hombro logrando que se sobresaltara. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras aún tenía gran parte de su atención centrada en los otros tres chicos.

—Mi nombre es Marco Bodt, ¿el tuyo?—preguntó con una sonrisa que podría dejar inconscientes a los ángeles.

Jean chasqueó la lengua, desviando se atención por completo de aquel chico. Le molestaba la gente era tan amable y tan sonriente de buenas a primeras.

—Jean—contestó sin ningún entusiasmo omitiendo su apellido. Tampoco había necesidad de saberlo para aquel desconocido.

—El mío es Armin—no tardó en apuntar el ser andrógeno del fondo.

— ¡Connie Springer!—dijo el rapado con una sonrisa amistosa.

El castaño fue el único que no se presentó más le miró con algo de desaprobación. Aquello molesto a Jean. No le había hecho nada para que le mirara de aquella forma, debía ser él quien le mirara así por ser un inmaduro que se pegaba con su compañero de cuarto por diversión. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona que pareció molestar a Eren.

—Eren—dijo rodando los ojos con un gesto de aburrimiento que irritó más a Jean.

Si las miradas de Kirschtein mataran, Eren estaría a diez metros bajo tierra descomponiéndose a la velocidad de la luz. No sabía cuál era el problema del chico pero no tenía derecho a mirarle así. Se miraron directamente a los ojos como si se estuvieran retando el uno al otro y el tal Armin pareció notar aquello pues se acercó a Jean con una sonrisa reconciliadora.

—La cama superior de mi litera está libre si quieres—ofreció, atrayendo la mirada del chico.

Jean se fijó mejor en él. Por más que lo mirara una y otra vez no era capaz de decir si era un chico o no. Desvió la mirada molesto por la presencia de aquel chico también. No le gustaba estar tan confundido o las cosas que le hacían pensar mucho.

—Si está libre…—murmuró.

Realmente quería volver a casa y solo era el primer día de campamento.

Lanzó su mochila a la litera que el rubio le indicó, notando la mirada de odio del castaño en su nuca. Suspiró incómodo y se giró para ver como el tal Bodt le echaba la bronca por algo que no llegaba a oír porque lo hacía en voz baja. El chico puso cara de molesto y detectó que Jean le estaba mirando burlón con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Eren giró la cabeza irritado y se cruzó de brazos, al parecer no muy de acuerdo con las palabras del mayor pero escuchándolas hasta el final.

—Eren no es así siempre, tendrás que disculparlo... —puntualizó el niño-niña mirando su expresión.

Su pecho sufrió un ligero espasmo mientras se le escapaba una ligera risa. No había ido al campamento de verano para que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, menos un chico como él que no imponía ni a una hormiga. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se apoyó en la escalera que llevaba a su cama con el hombro derecho.

Le faltó tiempo al rapado para acercarse a él. Jean pensó que al menos era el más soportable de todos aunque parecía algo hiperactivo.

— ¿Es tu primer campamento?—preguntó curioso.

Jean negó con la cabeza mintiendo. Era su primer campamento sin sus padres.

—Pues nunca te había visto…—dijo con confianza, mirando mejor sus rasgos.

—No soy del pueblo—afirmó.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —protestó Eren, llamando la atención de la mirada de Jean.

Se volvieron a mirar con desafío un par de segundos más. Esta vez era el castaño el que sonreía con autosuficiencia.

—Me mudo—afirmó—. Por desgracia.

Aquello pareció animar a Connie pues le golpeó el hombro izquierdo con energía.

— ¡Entonces tenemos que quedar cuando acabe el campamento!—exigió sonriente.

Ni siquiera había pasado más de diez minutos en aquella cabaña y ya querían que fuera amigo de ellos al terminar aquella tortura. Odiaba a su madre por querer que socializara de aquella forma y con esa gente tan rara y molesta. Connie interpretó como un sí que no contestara pues seguía bastante animado. Se rascó la zona golpeada sin mucho entusiasmo mientras una campana sonaba fuera de la Cabaña 4.

— ¿La campana que significaba, Marco?—preguntó Springer.

—La hora de la comida—contestó Armin antes de que el de las pecas dijera algo.

Aparte de nena iba de listillo. Si Jean hiciera una apuesto sobre quién se llevaría el primer golpe en aquel campamento hubiese apostado por el niño. La cara de Connie le confirmó que no era el único que lo pensaba mientras que Marco se quedó con la boca algo abierta por haber sido interrumpido de aquella forma.

—Justo a tiempo, empezaba a devorarme a mí mismo por dentro—dijo Eren, saliendo de la cama.

—Nos vemos allí—se despidió el listillo siguiendo a su amigo.

Se fueron los dos de la cabaña en un instante, dejando a Jean solo con el rapado y el alto de pecas. Los dos le sonrieron como si hubiese algo que les hiciese gracia de la situación y que él no pillaba. Eso le molestó. Todo allí molestaba a Jean.

—No sabes dónde está el comedor, ¿verdad?—preguntó Marco, Jean supuso que se estaba ofreciendo para acompañarle más que burlarse.

—Tengo un mapa—contestó algo cortante, aunque eso no amedrentó la sonrisa del chico.

—Anda, ven con nosotros—dijo rebosando simpatía, golpeando su hombro para que se moviera.

Siguió a los dos chicos a regañadientes, saliendo de la cabaña. La mayoría de gente de las cabañas continuas se dirigía a lo que parecían ser dos cabañas más grandes que las que tenían para dormir. Jean supuso que eran dos comedores distintos.

—Hay uno para los niños y otro para los que somos más grandes—explicó Marco al ver su cara a lo que Jean asintió.

Caminaron hacía el que había a la derecha y entraron dentro de él. Era dos veces la Cabaña 4 aunque tan grande como se esperaba. Solo había tres mesas en las que cabrían ocho personas en cada una. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta de que habían cinco cabañas de cinco personas para dos comedores supuso que no haría falta más espacio.

—Aquí sobra espacio, ¿por qué separan a los niños de nosotros? —preguntó Jean, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Para su sorpresa, Marco no fue el que respondió a su pregunta.

—Los niños hacen cosas distintas y tienen otros menús más fáciles de comer para ello, siempre están apartados de los grandes—comentó Connie con una sonrisa, sin mirar siquiera a Jean al hablar.

Fue corriendo a coger un sitio en el fondo del comedor mientras Marco y Jean andaban a paso normal, el segundo aún sorprendido. Había subestimado la inteligencia de Connie por su carácter pero parecía que también tenía algo de cabeza. Marco miraba de un lado a otro del comedor buscando algo, cosa que el chico a su lado no notó.

—No veo a Armin ni a Eren…—contempló.

Jean sonrió. Si no comían con él, mucho mejor. Había ya decidido que no había forma humana de que pudiera mirar a la cara a Eren sin querer darle un puñetazo y que Armin le ponía de los nervios si abría la boca. No acababa de estar a gusto con Connie ni con Marco pero al menos eran mejor compañía que aquellos dos.

—Mejor—añadió mientras se sentaba frente al rapado.

—Me pregunto qué nos pondrán de comer…—suspiró Connie animado.

— ¡He olido guisado con patatas al pasar por al lado de la cocina!—anunció una voz femenina desconocida para Jean.

Una chica apareció de la nada. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo. Parecía conocer a Connie pues los dos pusieron la misma cara de ilusión por el guisado de patata. Jean miró a Marco para que le explicara quien era pero este se encogió de hombros. Había supuesto que conocía al chico de antes y parecía que se equivocaba en ese aspecto.

—Ah, Sasha, estos son Marco y Jean—presentó animado, señalando al frente donde estaban ambos—. Son mis nuevos amigos—anunció.

Jean frunció el cejo y Marco sonrió. El primero se sintió un poco molesto pues él no había nada de ser su amigo. Lo conocía desde hacía unos minutos, obviamente no era su amigo.

—Encantada—dijo sonriente aunque no muy interesada en el tema—. Entonces, te vienes a ver si conseguimos sobras después de la comida—le propuso al chico, recibiendo un par de asentimientos emocionados de este.

Desvió la mirada mientras reprimía la risa que le producía aquel singular par, encontrando entonces la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Debía de estar soñando pues las chicas reales no eran tan guapas. Tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, llegándole hasta el final de la nuca. Sus rasgos eran afilados y definidos, como los de una mujer y sus labios tenían relieve y parecían muy suaves a pesar de no llevar pintalabios sobre ellos. Era alta, para nada corpulenta pero con un cuerpo de atleta. Apostó a que tenía menos grasa que él. Llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas que no dejaba ver nada debajo de una chaqueta marrón de cuero y una bufanda roja que tapaba parte de su barbilla. Sus ojos eran rasgados. Jean nunca había visto a una chica asiática que le llamara la atención. Empezó a entender por qué la gente pensaba que eran exóticas. Esa chica sobresalía por el resto de todas las que había visto nunca.

Se dio cuenta de que iba al lado de Eren. Empezó a preguntarse por qué le caería tan mal el chico en primer lugar. Armin también iba con ellos y fue el que se percató de su presencia, guiando a la belleza y al castaño a la mesa.

—Hola, chicos—dijo sonriente, sentándose al lado de Marco.

Jean no saludó, estaba demasiado embobado mirando los labios de la chica que iba con Eren. Se lamió su labio inferior pensando en lo suaves que debían ser al besarlos. Se sonrojó ligeramente mientras lo hacía, no había besado a muchas chicas en su vida así que tampoco tenía esa experiencia. Marco pareció notarlo y soltó una risa ligera que molestó a Jean.

Eren le miró a él y al sitio libre que tenía a su lado, rodó los ojos y se sentó al lado de Connie. La chica asiática se sentó a su lado casi automáticamente, como si viviera para ser la sombra del castaño. Aquello le molestó más aún que el hecho de que Marco se riera de él. No entendía como alguien como ella podía estar cerca de alguien tan molesto y prepotente como Eren. Obviamente ella se merecía un amigo mejor como Jean, o más que un amigo si quería no se iba a negar a ello.

Esa vez no hubo presentaciones, ella no parecía querer hacerla y Eren no se molestó en caer que ellos no la conocían. Armin parecía que iba a decir algo pero entonces cinco chicos aparecieron con platos y cubiertos, tendiendo estos en la mesa. Jean debió de mirarles confundido puesto que Marco empezó a hablar.

—Cada día servirá y cocinará una cabaña distinta de las nuestras—explicó—. Hoy le tocaba a la cinco, mañana a la tres y el último día nos toca a nosotros, la cuatro. Lo sorteamos en el bus pero no estabas—Jean asintió entendiendo lo que decía. El haber ido con sus padres le perjudicaba al no saber nada.

Los cinco chicos no tardaron en volver con un cazo enorme que humeaba. El olor que desprendía era bastante atrayente. Connie y Sasha empezaron a salivar en cuanto detectaron la comida de lejos. No reparó en la gente de la Cabaña 3, simplemente dejó que pusieran la comida en su plato. No se había dado cuenta pero estaba hambriento. Junto con el guisado le dieron dos trozos de pan pequeños a cada uno, lo que pareció animar bastante a Sasha pues no pudo esperar a meterse uno entero por la boca y casi atragantarse.

Todos se rieron de aquello, incluso la misma chica que se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Es que estaba hambrienta…—se explicó, logrando que los que servían la comida se rieran también de lo ocurrido.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio. Todos tenían tanta hambre como para olvidar que la gente se podía comunicar con otra mediante palabras. El único que habló fue Armin, quien el ver que no le respondían las primeras veces que sacó un tema decidió callar hasta que terminaran todos su plato. Aunque Sasha y Connie acabaron antes de que Jean gastara la mitad del contenido del suyo.

— ¡Otro! —gritaron levantando sus platos.

Los chicos de la cabaña tres, los cuales supuso que comerían más tarde, sirvieron el equivalente de medio plato a cada uno. Eso pareció decepcionarles pero no dijeron nada al respecto. Eren era el más lento comiendo, parecía que le molestara que estuviera tan caliente. La asiática junto a él se esperaba educadamente a que él pudiera comer para hacerlo. Seguía molestándole a Jean, no veía bien que tuviera que sacrificarse por un chico así.

— ¿Te lo vas a comer? —le preguntó Sasha cuando terminó su plato.

Señalaba el medio trozo de pan que le había sobrado. Jean negó con la cabeza, tan lleno que no podía ni hablar. La chica usó el pan para rebañar el poco de caldo que quedaba en su plato. Jean apoyó el codo en la mesa sintiendo que el haber comido tanto le había agotado. Su madre le dijo que en el campamento se comía mal e incluso se había pensado el enviarlo allí por si su niñito tenía que comer mal por tres días. La comida no era tan buena como la de su casa pero estaba bastante rica. Aunque, claro, eso era gracias a que la cabaña tres era la que cocinaba aquel día. Los otros dos aún podían ser desastrosos en ese aspecto.

— ¿Hoy vamos al lago o a las montañas? —preguntó Connie sonriendo.

—Subiremos a la montaña por un camino de senderismo y después nos adentraremos en una cueva bastante conocida por la zona—contó Armin. Jean juraría que su voz se había hecho más aguda, como si fuera aposta solo para molestarle—. ¿No es emocionante?

La emoción se pudo palpar en el ambiente en cuanto el silencio se hizo en la mesa. Ninguno miraba a Armin directamente, todos estaban evitando contestarle a la pregunta. No era como si fuera una mala persona, pero había algo en el chico que no le acababa a Jean. Algo que le decía que no le diera coba ni le dejara hablar si quería pasar la tarde sin darle algún que otro golpe necesario.

Los chicos de la cabaña tres aparecieron de nuevo por la mesa, se llevaron todos los platos y se marcharon. Marco fue el primero que se levantó, seguido de Armin y Connie. Jean fue el último en incorporarse, siguiendo al grupo que empezó a hablar de los institutos del pueblo y a cual irían. Según entendió, todos menos Marco iban al mismo pero ese año el chico se iba a ir al mismo que el resto puesto que vivía más cerca y le venía mejor. Jean no recordaba el instituto al que iría, sabía que sus padres le dijeron el nombre pero no lo había considerado importante. Quizás antes de comer rezaría para no ir al mismo instituto pero en aquel momento no estaba tan seguro. Miró disimuladamente a la chica junto a Eren y Armin. Sin duda quería ir al mismo instituto que ellos.

Se reunieron las dos cabañas que no se encargaban de la cocina en el espacio que había entre las cinco cabañas colocadas en una especie de pentágono con un patio entre ellos. Jean supuso que los niños seguían comiendo, después de todo eran críos y tardaban en hacer casi todo. Le sorprendió cuando el monitor que apareció para comentarles acerca de la actividad les dijo que los de la cabaña tres irían al lago ese día y harían el horario distinto aunque en el fondo lo agradeció. Al menos pasaría el día con nueve personas más de las cuales conocía seis.

Miró al resto de chicas. Le sorprendió encontrar entre ellas tres a la que parecía la hermana gemela de Armin. ¿O era Armin? Miró a su derecha para comprobar que había dos Armins en aquel patío. Confuso, los miró a ambos hasta que en uno de ellos detectó el ligero bulto de unos pechos no muy desarrollados. Chico y chica, se preguntó si eran mellizos por el parecido.

Al lado de la chica Armin había una chica que parecía un hombre. Alta, morena de piel, con una sonrisa fanfarrona y una forma de mantenerse de pie típica de un chico prepotente. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta pequeña en la nuca y tenía pecas en la cara como Marco. Aunque pensó que a su compañero le favorecían más de lo que lo hacían a ella. El único motivo por el que sabía que era una chica era porque parecía más desarrollada que la chica rubia a su lado.

La tercera de ellas era quizás la más mona. Menuda y no muy coqueta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza como si imitara algún peinado de los indios americanos. Parecía algo nerviosa. Por su movimiento de manos incesante Jean vio que estaba bastante incomoda, como si le diera vergüenza hablar con nadie y llevara todo el día sola por ello. Marco pareció verlo también pues se acercó a ella una vez el monitor abrió la marcha.

—Me llamo Marco y este es Jean—al decir su nombre se dio cuenta de que había ido con él a saludarla—. Estamos en la cuatro.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y les dedicó una sonrisa coqueta. No era tan guapa como Mikasa pero Jean pensó que era bastante dulce y mona. Probablemente el tipo de novia que buscaría si tuviera un carácter más inquieto. Su nerviosismo desapareció en el momento en el que los chicos hablaron, mostrando un rostro más decidido.

—Yo soy Mina—saludó.

Empezaron a hablar con ella mientras salían de la zona del camping. Jean se alegró al hacerlo. Ella también iba a mudarse al pueblo y sus padres habían tenido la misma idea que su madre en mandarla allí. Al contrario que él, ella si sabía que iba a ir al mismo instituto al que iban Connie y el resto. Jean silbó cuando le preguntó si sabía a qué insti iría. Le daba vergüenza admitir que lo había olvidado cuando parecía tan importante en aquella situación.

Marco les contó por encima como era el pueblo. No parecía muy grande pero si acomodado. Según lo que dijo, era el único que tenía instituto en muchos kilómetros a la redonda así que los chicos de los otros pueblos iban a estudiar. Ese era el por qué el pueblo tenía dos institutos a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Los dos escucharon atentamente al de las pecas sin perder algún detalle. Jean descubrió por qué Connie le preguntaba siempre a Bodt. Tenía habilidad con las palabras, se expresaba bastante bien y hacía que el mensaje siempre quedaba claro. Comprendía que el tono de Armin le molestara después de escuchar hablar a Marco.

Después del camping el paisaje se volvió una montaña llena de árboles y vegetación. Las vistas del conjunto de montañas que había alrededor le recordaban a una enorme ensalada sin ningún aliño. El poco marrón que podía ver eran rocas áridas que sobresalían o entradas a pequeñas cuevas que escaseaban de plantas a su alrededor. Iban por un camino preparado por senderistas mientras el monitor iba escuchando música de su ipod shuffle. Le pareció injusto que él pudiera llevarlo por ser monitores y ellos no llevaran siquiera un triste móvil encima. Daría lo que fuera por escuchar alguna de sus canciones mientras andaba, eso seguro que lo motivaría.

Más o menos a medio camino el monitor tuvo que romper la marcha al darse cuenta de que uno del grupo iba mucho más atrás que el resto. Jean no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado a Armin hacía un tiempo y cuando se giró para ver qué pasaba vio al rubio detrás de todos. Parecía agotado pues andaba arrastrando los pies pero intentando ir rápido. Connie y Sasha se rieron al verlo poner cara de hacer el esfuerzo de su vida. Estaba completamente sudado.

Se preguntó si era tan acomodado que en su vida Armin había andado tanto.

Eren pareció querer ir con él pero el monitor, con cara de estar molesto, le mandó hacía delante. Bajo sus órdenes, siguieron el camino ellos solos mientras el monitor se encargaría de ir al paso de caracol del chico. Jean aprovechó que Marco se fue con Eren, Mina y Sasha, Jean se acercó a Connie.

—Tshh, Connie—lo llamó, haciendo que bajara el ritmo para que no les pudieran escuchar los otros—. ¿Conoces a la chica que va con Eren siempre?

El chico parpadeó y miró a Eren, dándose cuenta de que hablaba de Mikasa. Asintió arrancando del Kirschtein una sonrisa.

—Hablas de Mikasa, ¿no? —preguntó el chico, estirando con sus dedos ambos ojos para decir "¿la asiática?".

Jean asintió de nuevo. Se llamaba Mikasa. No era un nombre tan bonito como ella, probablemente no le hiciera justicia, pero al menos tenía una forma de llamarla.

— ¿Está saliendo con Eren? —preguntó una duda que llevaba un buen rato en su cabeza.

—Tío que es su hermana—se apresuró a decir Connie con desaprobación.

— ¿Hermana?—preguntó confuso Jean—. Pero él no es…

—Pero son hermanos, te lo aseguró—prometió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Jean frunció el ceño. Percibía que no le estaba tomando el pelo pero le era inverosímil que fueran hermanos teniendo en cuenta que ella era asiático y su hermano no. Ni siquiera se parecían en rasgos ni en color de pelo y ojos. La duda de si alguno de ellos era adoptado se posó en su cabeza como lo había hecho la duda de si estaban juntos.

—Bueno, si son hermanos mejor para mí…—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Espera, ¿te gusta Mikasa?—aquello parecía hacerle mucha gracia al rapado—. Estás muuuy mal de la cabeza, ¿verdad? —dicho esto echó a reír.

Jean se sintió bastante molesto así que dejó solo al chico con sus risas y se incorporó al grupo delante de él. Parecían estar hablando de una serie que sabía que existía pero que nunca se había molestado en ver así que se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaba gran parte del camino que quedaba hasta que divisaron la entrada de la cueva que iban a visitar.

—Deberíamos de esperar a que lleguen el resto—dijo Marco, Voz de la Razón.

—Si tenemos que esperar a Armin nos tendrán que recoger para irnos a casa aquí—apuntó Jean con una sonrisa fanfarrona empezando a entrar en la cueva.

Para su sorpresa, Eren habló y coincidió con él en aquello.

—Y ni habremos visto la cueva…—murmuró bajo pero audible para todos.

Nadie hizo caso a Marco y siguieron a Jean al interior de la cueva. No necesitaban linternas allí, la luz entraba por varios puntos haciendo que pudieran ver casi toda la totalidad de la cueva sin problemas. Jean iba en cabeza del grupo, fijándose en cuál era el camino que hacía la cueva a pesar de ser tan irregular. Detrás de él escuchaba a Sasha y a Connie emocionados, diciendo que parecía la cueva de algún monstruo devorador de carne humana. Jean soltó una carcajada a la que se unió la chica morena de pecas al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Christa? —preguntó la chica morena, abrazando el hombro del clon femenino de Armin.

La chica no contestó pero dejó que la otra se quedara encima de ella. Jean pudo ver aquello por el rabillo del ojo y se preguntó si tendrían algo, pues la morena la cogía de la forma en la que un novio protector cogía a su novia. Esta se dio cuenta de que la miraba y le dedicó un guiño burlón que molestó un poco al chico pero le dio a entender que si bien no estaban juntas al menos esa chica sí que estaba interesada en Christa.

— ¿Habrán pintadas en las paredes? —preguntó Mina, mirando todo con detalle.

—A mí me parece una cueva normal y corriente—protestó Jean, fingiendo que no había estado mirando a las chicas—. Apuesto a que nos querían traer aquí porque no había otro lugar cerca.

Mina asintió, parecía no haber visto nada interesante en la cueva que pudiera rebatir sus palabras. Anduvieron hasta adentrarse en una parte profunda de la cueva donde la visibilidad no era muy buena. Se quedaron allí mirando a todos lados decepcionados. No había nada que mirar en la cueva, al menos podrían haber hecho excursión al lago los dos días. Jean resopló.

—Anda, salgamos a ver si han llegado estos—protestó.

Todos dieron media vuelta menos Eren. Molesto, probablemente por no ver nada, le dio un golpe a una piedra con el pie. La piedra salió disparada hacía el fondo, dando bastante alto en la pared. El chico se giró mientras el choque hacía eco y se dispuso a seguir al resto cuando algo voló pasando por al lado de su oreja.

Aterrorizado, miró hacia atrás viendo como una bandada de murciélagos volaban en su dirección.

— ¡Murciélagos!—exclamó, llamando la atención de los que habían frente a él.

El grupo giró para ver como Eren se llevaba las manos a las orejas y se agachaba en el suelo, acto que todos imitaron al instante. Mina, Christa y Connie chillaron asustados. Jean cerró los ojos con fuerza. En su vida había visto un murciélago ni sabía si podían hacerle algo pero prefirió no comprobarlo. Pasó un rato hasta que dejó de oír el batir de las alas de las criaturas, abriendo un ojo para comprobar que no había ninguna más por encima de ellos.

Lo que pudo ver fue la cara de indiferencia de Christa a pesar de que estaba chillando, como si estuviera fingiendo. No entendió muy bien lo que estaba haciendo pero en cuanto notó que la miraba cerró los ojos con fuerza, fingiendo que tenía miedo. Jean no conocía a esa pero pensó que era bastante rara.

—Vamos, chicos, se han ido ya—dijo Marco. Jean se giró para ver como el chico se mantenía de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La primera en levantarse fue Mikasa y después de ella todos se levantaron menos Mina, quién seguía temblando en el suelo. Jean fue a acercarse para levantarla pero Marco se adelantó. No llegó a escuchar lo que le dijo pero consiguió que se levantara a pesar de que se le notaba en la cara que seguía atemorizada. Se quedó quieto para ver como la tranquilizaba y la llevaba hasta a través de la cueva. El resto de gente le siguió con naturalidad, siendo él el último del grupo.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos hasta que salieron, descubriendo en la entrada a Armin y al monitor sentados, el primero recuperando el aire después de "tanto ejercicio".

— ¿Por qué parece que habéis visto un fantasma? —quiso saber el hombre.

—Murciélagos—explicó Marco a lo que el monitor puso cara de pánico.

—Volvamos al campamento, se está haciendo tarde ya…—respondió de inmediato.

—Pero yo no he visto la cueva—protestó el rubio, siendo ignorado por todos.

La vuelta al campamento fue más ligera aunque Mina seguía algo asustada y Marco tenía que ir tranquilizándola. Connie y Sasha empezaron a hablar de un videojuego que Jean había jugado y, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba casi llegando a la zona de acampada. El sol aún estaba lejos de ponerse pero los chicos estaban ya cansados de tanto caminar. Agradecieron que el monitor no quisiera entrar en la cueva y los obligara a hacerlo de nuevo, todos menos Armin quizá quien estaba algo enfadado porque no había podido. Aunque Jean pensaba que era lo que tenía por ser tan lento.

Poco había que hacer allí aparte de comer y dormir así que esperaron mientras el monitor iba a buscar al tipo de las gafas para explicarle lo ocurrido. Este le dijo algo que Jean no puto entender pero el monitor se acercó y les dijo que tenían el resto de la tarde libre hasta que volvieran los encargados de la cocina. Los de la cabaña tres seguían en el lago así que acabaron yendo todos al comedor a jugar a las cartas para matar el tiempo.

Jean descubrió que Connie y Sasha hacían trampa en cada partida para que al menos uno de ambos ganara pero, para su sorpresa, siempre ganaba Christa. Eren parecía bastante indignado por eso porque no hacía más que pedir la revancha una y otra vez, siendo siempre el perdedor absoluto de cada ronda. Mikasa y Armin eran los únicos que no jugaban. Jean imaginó que porque no les entusiasmaría tanto el jugar. Mientras la primera simplemente miraba como jugaban el segundo se entretenía leyendo e ignorando al resto de ellos. Le era molesto pero tampoco llegaba a ser odioso. Parecía que nadie le daba credibilidad ni se entusiasmaba oírle hablar. No le extrañaba viendo que era el típico chico listo cliché que lee libros y lo sabe todo. Dejó caer las cartas en la mesa al darse por vencido después del gran número de derrotas que sufrió. Ymir y Sasha parecieron seguir su ejemplo, asegurando no querer seguir jugando. El resto siguió jugando un par de rondas más. De nuevo, la única ganadora fue la rubia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar los de la tercera cabaña después de que dejaran de jugar con las cartas. No querían seguir con lo mismo mientras esperaban a hacer la cena así que abandonaron el comedor y los monitores que Jean había visto aquella mañana les obligaron a abandonar el comedor por el momento.

Se sentaron en un par de mesas que había entre las cabañas, viendo como los niños pequeños revoloteaban alrededor jugando sin parar. No sabía de donde podían sacar tanta energía pero los envidiaba, él apenas había ido a una cueva y estaba bastante cansado. Todos parecían igual que él pues nadie ofreció hacer nada.

—Este lugar no parece apropiado para una acampada de nuestra edad—comentó Eren bufando.

Estaba aburrido como el resto de todos ellos. No había absolutamente nada cerca de allí, aparte del lago y una cueva aburrida sin ningún interés turístico. Jean se rascó la nuca al sentir el aire frío del anochecer acariciarlo. Connie y Sasha se pusieron a cuchichear detrás de él, haciendo un ruido ligero parecido al de dos ratas interactuando. Rodó los ojos y se fijó en el frente, mirando de nuevo a Mikasa. Seguía a su hermano con esa elegancia ligera que tenía. Parecía una sombra cada vez que daba un paso pues no hacía ruido si se hacía notar.

Notó como los amigos que tenía en la espalda se incorporaron a su paso y como ambos empezaron a mirarlo sonriente.

—Así que te gusta Mikasa…—se mofó Sasha casi riéndose en su cara de aquello.

Jean se giró y le dedicó una mirada asesina al chico de pelo rapado.

— ¿Por qué os hace tanta gracia que me guste ella? —preguntó molesto.

—Por nada—dijo Connie echando a reír después siendo coreado por su mejor amiga.

—Sois unos críos—sentenció, echando a andar hacia el frente ignorando las risas de los dos.

Se levantó de su mesa sonrojado. No entendía qué pasaba con Mikasa que se reían de él porque le gustaba. Él la veía hermosa y grácil, no era como si se hubiese enamorado de una chica fea. Aparte tenía un carácter apacible, no había escuchado palabra negativa (tampoco casi ninguna palabra) salir de su boca ni tampoco se quejaba como el resto. No le veía con mal carácter. Esos dos no tenían absolutamente nada de razón.

Tragó saliva y se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban Eren y Mikasa. Se sentó frente a la segunda rascándose la nuca algo incómodo.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes un pelo precioso…—piropeó el chico, llamando la atención de todos.

Mika se giró para verle, manteniendo el contacto visual durante el minuto o dos que se estableció el silencio.

—Ah—contestó, volviendo su mirada a Eren.

La mitad de los presentes echó a reír, haciendo que más que sentirse con el corazón roto se sintiera enfurecido por el comportamiento de la gente. Notó una mano en su espalda que le confortó, descubriendo a Marco como su propietario cuando giró para ver quién le apoyaba. Desvió la mirada al ver su sonrisa apaciguadora y bufó molesto, en general por Sasha y Connie.

Jean estuvo distante el resto del día. No habló más durante aquel descanso ni tampoco mostró señas de querer socializar. Se mantuvo aparte de la conversación de la cena en la que hubiese podido participar de querer hacerlo. Después de lo ocurrido con Mikasa no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno, aunque Marco estuviera intentando hacer que no se quedara aparte.

Le alivió saber que podría irse a la cama después de la cena. Eren era el único de los chicos que quería hacer algo en vez de echarse a dormir. Incluso Connie estaba tan cansado que había dejado de hablar, solo habría la boca para bostezar. Los chicos de la Cabaña 4 fueron hacía sus camas sin decirse apenas nada, deseándose buenas noches los unos a los otros una vez estuvieron allí. Jean se quitó la camiseta y se puso unos pantalones de pijama en la oscuridad. Hacía bastante calor así que decidió dormir por encima del saco de dormir.

— ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó la voz de Marco en la oscuridad.

Llevaba horas despierto o eso le parecía a él. Escuchaba roncar a Eren y a Connie o a Armin murmurar cuatro palabras sueltas de vez en cuando. Tenía sueño pero no era capaz de conciliarlo. Giró para dejar de mirar a la pared como llevaba un buen rato haciendo y se encontró con el rostro del chico en la otra litera. Eren, Armin y Connie dormían en las camas de abajo mientras que ellos dos arriba junto a una cama vacía.

Negó con la cabeza provocando el chico de las pecas sonriera.

—Estoy cansado pero no puedo dormir…—protestó.

—Somos dos—aseguró Jean suspirando—. Aparte, ahora es difícil con estos haciendo tanto ruido—protestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, al menos han conseguido más que nosotros—dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Jean se sintiera incapaz de enfadarse con el resto de chicos.

Se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Gracias… por lo de hoy…—dijo desviando la mirada.

— ¿Por? —preguntó el moreno sin entender.

Jean se mordió la mejilla desde el interior de su boca incomodo por darle las gracias.

—Por apoyarme e intentar animarme—comentó después, girándose en la cama de nuevo—. Voy a tratar de dormirme de nuevo—aseguró avergonzado.

—Buenas noches—deseó el de las pecas.

—Buenas noches, Marco—deseó él, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el calor del rubor de sus mejillas.


End file.
